Metallica (Album)
frame|Metallica – Metallicathumb|right|300 px Metallica ist das fünfte Album von Metallica, es wird auch das Black Album genannt. Es ist am 13. August 1991 bei Elektra Records erschienen. Produzent war diesmal Erfolgsproduzent Bob Rock. *Melodischer Thrash Metal – 12 Tracks, 62:16 min Metallica hat die Fans gespalten, weil es vielen zu soft war. Dazu haben sie aber viel mehr neue Fans gefunden und wurden tatsächlich Millionäre, wer hätte das am Anfang gedacht. Es wurden 28 mio Stück weltweit verkauft, 16 mio in den USA und es war fast überall auf Platz 1 der Charts. :Vorgänger: ...And Justice for All (1988) :Nachfolger: Load (1996) - oh je, schade ... Tracklist von Metallica Metallica hat 12 Tracks und dauert 62:16 min bzw. in Japan 13 Tracks und 65:45 min. Jason darf wieder nicht mitkomponieren (voll der Gary). : 01 – Enter Sandman – 5:30 – (Kirk Hammett, James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich) 02 – Sad But True – 5:20 – (Hetfield, Ulrich) 03 – Holier than Thou – 3:47 – (Hetfield, Ulrich) 04 – The Unforgiven – 6:23 – (Hammett, Hetfield, Ulrich) 05 – Wherever I May Roam – 6:44 – (Hetfield, Ulrich) 06 – Don’t Tread on Me – 3:59 – (Hetfield, Ulrich) 07 – Through the Never – 4:01 – (Hammett, Hetfield, Ulrich) 08 – Nothing Else Matters – 6:24 – (Hetfield, Ulrich) 09 – Of Wolf and Man – 4:16 – (Hammett, Hetfield, Ulrich) 10 – The God that Failed – 5:05 – (Hetfield, Ulrich) 11 – My Friend of Misery – 6:47 – (Jason Newsted, Hetfield, Ulrich) 12 – The Struggle Within – 3:51 – (Hetfield, Ulrich) Bonustrack der Japan-Edition: : 13 – So What ? – 3:08 – (Anti-Nowhere League) - gutes Hardcore-Cover Live und Versionen Es gibt offenbar zu allen fünf Singles einen Video-Clip. Video-Clips: *'Enter Sandman' – (video, 5:30 min, official) *'The Unforgiven' – (video, 6:23 min, official) - in Schwarz-Weiß. Die super Ballade. *'Nothing Else Matters' – (video, 6:25 min, official) - gefilmt beim Einspielen. *'Wherever I May Roam' – (video, 6:08 min, official) - gefilmt vor einem Auftritt. *'Sad But True' – (video, 5:27 min, official) - gefilmt auf der Bühne. Der etwas thrashigere Song. ... *'Motörhead - Enter Sandman' - (audio, 5:14 min) - von ... - nicht toll. ... *Nothing Else Matters – deutsche Texte :-) Bedeutung von Metallica Metallica wurde zum finanziellen Durchbruch der Band. Sie waren nun keine Undergrond-Band mehr, sie waren im Mainstream angekommen. Leider sollten die Metallicas nun weiter in richtung kurze Haare und Rockmusik gehen. ... Es gab unglaubliche fünf Hit-Singles: Enter Sandman, The Unforgiven, Nothing Else Matters, Wherever I May Roam, Sad But True. Dazu gibt es fünf Video-Clips. Entstehungsgeschichte Metallica wurde zwischen Oktober 1990 und Juni 1991 im One on One in Los Angeles aufgenommen. Als Produzent wurde Bob Rock gewählt, der bisher Bands wie Bon Jovi, Mötley Crüe, Aerosmith und The Cult produziert hatte. Die Fans waren natürlich verunsichert. Der bisherige Produzent der Alben Zwei bis Vier, Flemming Rasmussen, wurde für einen Monat auf Abruf bezahlt, falls das mit Bob nichts wird. Während der Aufnahmen, deren Ablauf Bob Rock kompett bestimmte, hatte Lars Probleme mit seinem Schlagzeugspiel. James musste seine Stimme trainieren und hatte etwas Gesangsunterricht. Am 07. Juli 1991 war das Abmischen beendet, am 10. Juli unter Zeitdruck das Mastern. Die Produktion hat eine gute Million Dollar gekostet. Am 29. Juli wurde als erste Single Enter Sandman veröffentlicht, inklusive Musikvideo. Am 12. August wurde das Album veröffentlicht. Reviews Das Rock Hard zückt die Höchstnote und vom Metal Hammer ist der Artikel gesperrt. Rock Hard Nr. 54 – 00 / 1991 – Thomas Kupfer gibt begeistert 10,0 / 10: "Was wurden im Vorfeld dieser Albumveröffentlichung für Spekulationen angestellt. Würde Top-Produzent Bob Rock '''Metallicas' Sound "verwässern"? Ist die Band in der Lage, wieder ein frisches Album abzuliefern? Klingt sie kompakter als auf der Vorgänger-LP "...And Justice For All", wo das Quartett den Reiz von "Endlos-Songs" entdeckt zu haben glaubte? Die Antworten heißen "nein", "ja" und "ja".'' Der nunmehr fünfte Longplayer '''Metallicas' erfüllt die hochgesteckten Erwartungen in jeder Beziehung. Da können auch selbsternannte Underground-Kenner der Band vorwerfen, vornehmlich gemäßigte Power Metal-Songs auf die Scheibe gepackt zu haben. An der Tatsache, dass "Metallica" das bis dato ausgereifteste Album der Band darstellt, werden auch diese notorischen Nörgler nichts ändern können.'' Sicher, mit dem Quartett, das mit seinem Debüt-Album "'Kill 'Em All" zu einem nicht unwesentlichen Teil die Speed- und Thrash Metal-Bewegung initiierte, haben '''Metallica anno 1991 nicht mehr allzuviel gemeinsam, aber obwohl die Tracks langsamer geworden sind, die Produktion perfekt ist, hat es die Band geschafft, ihren Wiedererkennungswert zu konservieren. Sogar mehr als das - Songs wie das balladeske 'The Unforgiven' oder das mit Streichern unterlegte 'Nothing Else Matters' werden Metallica zusätzliche Käuferschichten erschließen, der Band endgültigen Superstar-Status bescheren.'' Ansonsten bietet man gewohnt brillante Riffs, James Hetfields Gesang klingt weitaus kontrollierter als in früheren Tagen, und dazu kommt die LP noch auf eine Gesamtspielzeit von knapp 70 Minuten. Value for money! '''10 Punkte' für ein sowohl produktionstechnisch als auch songwriterisch überragendes Album, an dem sich in Zukunft alles messen lassen muss. Die Messlatte ist hoch gelegt..."'' Metal Hammer – 00 / 1991 – 7 / 7: "" Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein (lesenswerter) Lexikon-Artikel *Metallica Wiki – (englisch) - die Kollegen, sehr ausführlich *Dark Lyrics – alle Texte zum Album Kategorie:Album